


I'll be Your Muse

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dog Tags, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dog tags + Tony= <3





	I'll be Your Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kelslk's art! Make sure to check them out on tumblr <3

Steve leaned away from the counter, admiring Tony from afar. As he smoothed shaky hands over the man’s thighs, he bit his lip and sighed.

“You look…” he began, but the words died on his tongue. There Tony was wearing his dog tags, in nothing but his underwear and a tee-shirt.

Tony wrapped his heels around Steve’s waist and tugged while taking a sip of coffee. “Like what you see, soldier?”

“Y-yeah. You should- you should wear them more often.”

Tony set his mug down to lean in and kiss Steve. “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the art!](https://ironcrimsonroses.tumblr.com/post/185850634506/kelslk-art-my-first-of-two-art-contributions)


End file.
